Denser
by Urusaii
Summary: Lucy knows Natsu and Lisanna like each other which made her so down and frustrated. Then when she was starting to get better, Natsu does something that turned her world upside down. Can Lucy still endure Natsu's denseness?


**Teehee, another story!**

**This fic is in my computer for quite a while now and I was arguing with myself whether I'd submit this or not.**

**I was planning to submit this last Valentine's Day but then.. writer's block attacked and I didn't get to finish this until a while ago..**

**Oh well, wouldn't want it to delay further..**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>A blonde girl looked out past the glass wall of a restaurant as a girl received a white rose from a blushing boy. The boy seems to be saying something at the girl but Lucy didn't need to hear enough to know that the boy is confessing his love for her. Soon enough after the boy said something, the girl blushed and said something to the boy who in turn looked at her with wide eyes and a growing grin on the corners of his mouth. This is a love story unfolding in front of her eyes, Lucy thought. Sweet. Having Valentine's Day as their anniversary.<p>

Lucy Heartfilia didn't notice that she was staring at the couple a moment too long that the guy sitting across her let out a little yet unoffending cough to catch her attention. It obviously did as she slightly jumped from her seat and as she felt heat crawl on her cheeks, she turned to the man who was looking back at her through his pair of eyeglasses and a kind smile on his lips. Lucy momentarily scrambled for words as she racked her poor brain on what they were talking about a while ago as the man patiently waited for her to answer.

"Oh, I guess Cana would _like_ that," she said with a slightly surprised tone. At first she doubted if she sounded convincing since upon hearing herself, her tone seem to betray her words. But when Mazuma Tadashi*, the man in front of her whom she met a few weeks back when Cana had told her she had a fateful encounter, looked at her with a satisfied look, she sighed. Cana and Tadashi met when upon Lucy's absence in their supposed to be date, Cana had taken over in her place when Lucy decided to go with Natsu and Happy on a job. Tadashi was asking him about Cana's preferences since he took a particular interest on the card mage. He was asking if she might like the book he was holding but Lucy doubted if she could even like reading a book aside from the reading she always does with her magic cards. Lucy thought he might as well give her a barrel of beer if he really wants to be serious with her but she considered about giving away that piece of information since she really doesn't want to meddle with other's affairs since Cana seemed to not mind dating Tadashi at all. They are now in Hargeon, the city where she and Natsu met and took her to Fairy Tail with him which started the turning point of her life and made her happy as she's not been since her mother's death.

Speaking of whom, she had barely seen that pink-haired idiot around these past few days and now she's missing him already. Not that she had done anything to see him though. It is true that she's been 'avoiding' him lately but she reasoned out to herself that she's just doing it for his own good… err, yeah for her own good as well. She noticed that since Lisanna had come home from Edolas (well, she doesn't want to think that Lisanna 'rose back from the dead'), Natsu seemed to be spending lesser time than the usual hanging around with her. She admit she kinda felt hurt since he's her best friend and all but then when she saw the glint of happiness in Lisanna, Happy and Natsu's eyes (his especially), she scolded herself for being an inconsiderate and selfish hag and let the two childhood friends make up for the lost time they had missed when Lisanna was sucked and trapped in the another dimension for two whole years. So when she saw Natsu yesterday in front of a boutique with Lisanna grabbing his wrist and shoved him playfully inside and she following suit, Lucy made up her mind to just leave them alone but be around whenever they need her—_if ever_ they need her. Lucy considers Natsu as her best friend still and as a best friend, she should be happy for them and Lisanna being her best friend's precious childhood friend who also became a good friend of hers even for the short span of time that they've known each other.

"You seem a little distant, Lucy-chan." Lucy slightly jumped at her seat again and turned to look at Tadashi who was yet again smiling at her kindly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Uh.. nothing," she lied and smiled back. Knowing she is such a terrible liar, Lucy pursed her lips and panicked in her mind as she dug her brains out to talk something that could make up for her constant drifting off.

"I heard you are good friends with the Salamander."

"Eh?"

"Cana told me about it. You are best friends with him. That's cool!" Tadashi said and yet again, Lucy blushed. Damn cheeks, Lucy thought to herself. "Ne, Lucy-chan, how does it feel being the Salamander's best friend?"

That question caught her off guard because she really didn't quite think of it herself.. "Err.. just normal.. I guess?"

"Eh? I thought it'd be like feeling pretty safe all the time plus feel honored as well."

"Pft," Lucy can't help but let go of the laugh she's been holding. When Tadashi gave her a funny look, she explained. "Well, if you had a day being with him, you'll know why." She didn't bother telling him how it was always so scary taking missions with him knowing that this might be her last due to the fact that their supposed to be average missions turn out to be fatal and dangerous up to the point that she had imagined her grave sitting beside her mom's in their estate bearing the words _Lucy Heartfilia, for her courage and braveness in fighting alongside the Salamander_. Also, she can't imagine the most probable look on Tadashi's face if she would describe how Natsu would dance around with Plue and Happy swaying their butts synchronically and yell (yes, yell) out a song that's supposed to be _good_.

Then she suddenly paused. Good lord, she missed him _that_ much. And she's supposed to be _forgetting_ him for a while not _reminiscing_ those moments they shared. She raised her brows when she caught herself thinking of him in past tenses.

"C'mon, Lucy-chan."

"Huh?" She looked at him quizzically as he stood up from his seat and offered his hand at her being the gentleman that he is.

He motioned at the empty plates. "Since we're done, why don't we have a tour around the park and tell me more about Cana and her preferences. You could also talk about Salamander. That would be _extremely_ cool."

Lucy stared at her wondering if the interviewer/reporter's soul of the _Sorcerer Weekly_ managed to possess the black-haired man in front of her. _Really.. How could I ever get over him?_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in front of Mirajane on the bar the next day, her heads filled with the horror and emotional trauma from yesterday's turn of events. Tadashi completely bugged him about Cana. Things like what her ideal guy would be like, things that make her happy, things that she likes and dislikes, yada yada, yada. That would be alright to Lucy—actually she welcomed that than having to bear Natsu being talked about which they actually did much to Lucy's dismay. Her head actually ached that she leaned down the counter with her arms supporting her head like a pillow. Mirajane noticed this making the white haired-beauty crease her forehead.<p>

"Lucy? Are you hung-over or something?"

"Eh? No, of course not! I do not drink, it's still illegal." Lucy shot up from her position only to meet up a smiling face of the barmaid. The smile did not fail to encourage and make her feel better though so for at least, she thanked every holy beings for that.

"So you mean when you turn eighteen, you'll drink already?"

Lucy looked at her incredulously and then turned to her left to see Cana chugging down a whole barrel of beer nonchalantly as if it was just a normal thing for a nineteen year old woman to do. She grimaced. "No. What's with the question, Mira-san? And why are we talking about that anyway?"

Mira shrugged. "I don't know," she said and she picked up a glass and start wiping it with white cloth. "Maybe if you want to talk about someone then we could have a better topic to talk about." She smiled that knowing smile of hers again and Lucy had to bite her tongue from shouting and going back to her apartment where she could find peace and solitude. Wait, she thought. Why have I not thought of that? _Maybe because she's too afraid there would be any unwanted and unannounced visits any time soon_, she argued with herself. Then she thought the unannounced visits would be over now and suddenly she wishes for _that unwanted visits_ to come. Urgh! What is she thinking?

"Lucy?"

Eh? She practically zoned out of her thoughts. As if coming out of her reverie, she jumped down from her seat and shot Mira an apologizing and hasty look. "Mira-san, I'm not feeling well right now so I might as well go home and sleep this off."

"O-Okay, Lucy. Take care of yourself," Mira looked at her from a knowing smile to a worried look. Lucy looks pale and indeed looks like she needed a rest. A good one.

Lucy just smiled back grateful at her concern. Then steadying her legs, she struggled to get out of the guild and head straight to her apartment. Erza's still on a mission and Happy have gone with Charle and Wendy. Apparently, Natsu is nowhere to be seen as well as Lisanna and by the looks of it, they had probably gone out in another 'reunion rituals' or whatever that is called.

"Oi, Lucy! Where are you going?"

Lucy didn't need to look back to know that it was Gray Fullbuster with his deep voice and friendly tone calling out to her. But she turned anyway to see him unsurprisingly half naked sitting in one of the chairs in the center of the guild beside a blue haired mage who looked at her as if she was about to do something to the half-naked man beside her.

"I'm going home," she said almost unable to hear her own voice although her yell almost cause every part of her head to ache more what with the ruckus her guild mates are making even though Natsu was nowhere in sight. Gray walked to her direction making way to a frown that's been coming on the girl beside him. _Ah, I would be dead meat_, she thought as the frown in Juvia's face becomes more pronounced.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale. Are you getting enough sleep?" Gray said noticing the nasty dark circles under her eyes when he reached her.

"I'm fine. I just need rest so I'm going home. Thanks," She smiled and waved her hand and turned around before Juvia enclose her into her water lock and end her life right there and then.

Reaching out for the guild's handle doors, Lucy hastily stepped out of the guild and squinted as the harsh rays of the sun hurt her eyes. She staggered back a little and then after regaining balance, she muttered something about being lame and useless. Is it me, or just the whole ground just shook? She thought to herself as she felt her knees wobble beneath her and her head throb like it was being punched by many Erzas using her very strong armor. Before she could take another step, she felt herself falling backwards unable to stand from exhaustion and was afraid at first that she might hit her head and risk being dead but either it was because someone caught her or she just lost consciousness to even feel the impact, she didn't feel anything. Deciding the reason was because of the latter since she didn't notice anyone following her, she closed her eyes and fall completely in a nice dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy's lashes fluttered as she started to stir from her bed. She still felt a little sleepy but at least she felt ten times better than before. She probably has slept the entire day as she noticed that the sun had already set. Then her eyes flew open as she realized she didn't remember getting herself on the bed. Did someone carry her here? Maybe it was one of her spirits, probably Loke.<p>

However, when she sat on her bed, she was surprised to see a raven-haired half naked man sitting comfortably on her chair with a bunch of papers on his hand. "G-Gray? What are you doing here?" Then her face went stern. "What is that you're doing?"

"Oh, you're awake," he said barely shifting from his seat but managed to move the papers from his nose to get a better view of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said. "How did I get here?"

Gray put down the papers and looked straight to her eyes. "You fainted on the street. Oi, Lucy, what have you been doing these days?" he was giving her a suspicious look. "I mean, I can barely see you in the guild and if I do, you'll be on your usual seat on the bar with your head on the table." Gray noticed the sudden movement and knew something is really wrong. Lucy had just flinched.

"I'm fine," she said again completely stuttering and proving that she's not really a good liar. Gray still give her that look and if possible, it was more intense. "W-well, you see, I'm just preoccupied."

"Preoccupied, huh? With a boy with a pair of glasses I suppose."

Lucy turned to him gaping. "What?"

"Lucy, you don't have to lie about you dating and all," Gray said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then his forehead creased, "But it's just so fishy to find you so down every time you came by the guild. Are girls supposed to be blooming when you're dating? I thought I've read that somewhere.."

Lucy's eyes narrowed into slits at the thought of Gray having thoughts of her dating Tadashi as well as the thought of Gray having read that kind of stuff. She wondered if he had seen her when she's with Tadashi all the time. "I'm not blooming because I'm NOT dating," she declared.

Gray looked confused. "A girl and a boy eating in a fancy restaurant and strolling together around the park is considered dating, Lucy. I thought you of all people would know that," Gray said waving a finger at her.

"Wha-I KNOW that! I'm NOT some stupid dragon slayer who can't even tell if someone's liking him or not! I'm NOT DENSE!"

Oh.

Lucy just stood there, eyes as wide as ping pong balls and mouth hanging wide open. Gray's usually droopy eyes were as wide as much and he was stolid from his seat, not realizing that he was on his seat's edge. They were silent that someone could have heard a pin drop and slowly, as if the time had turned back to its normal pace, Lucy blinked. "Did..did I just said that?"

It took Gray a moment to speak. "No. You practically yelled it."

"God," she mumbled as she slapped a hand on her forehead. She turned away from Gray hoping to hide the blush that made way to her cheeks. She fumbled around as if she's looking for something. "Um..don't you think it's getting a little late, Gray? You should head back home. It's getting a little dangerous walking alone at night these days."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?

Well, duh. "No, of course not! I'm a friend and I'm just concerned about your..well-being. " She coughed a little and realized she was near her door. Where the hell does she think she's going?

Gray smirked which made the blonde blush even more. "You know what, quit that façade already because you know that your dirty little secret is out."

"What secret? I didn't spill anything! I don't even have a secret," she swallowed. It's true, though. It's not like she had just blurted out that she has a major, major crush (?) on the pink haired fire breathing idiot, right?

"C'mon, Lucy. It's not like I'm not your friend, right? Don't you trust me?"

Well, who knew Gray is that..convincing?

Lucy sighed. "Fine, you got me. I have feelings for that idiot. Happy now?"

Gray looked at her dramatically with bulging eyes as if he had just a real shocker of his life. "I-I never knew! I thought you're just joking!"

"WHAT?" Lucy turned into an alarmingly shade of red.

Just then, Gray burst out laughing. _He_ was the one joking. "Oh the look on your face! That was just priceless!"

"Gray…" A very dangerous tone. _Really dangerous_.

The raven-haired man instantly stopped laughing and sweatdropped. "Err…"

"OUT!" She screamed her head off. "Out or I'll chop you into pieces which I would _really_ glad to do right now!" Lucy threatened waving Taurus' golden key in front of her.

_Man, Lucy is as scary as Erza when she's not in the mood_, Gray gulped regretting what he did awhile ago. "Lucy, look.. I was just trying to lighten you up!" Gray shrieked raising his hands in defense as he walked backwards and Lucy walking short steps towards him leading him to her door.

Her face turned dangerous if possible. "_Lighten up?_ Laughing at my current situation is more like it!" Lucy snapped still glaring daggers at him. However, the corner of her eyes glistened as tears threaten to roll down her slightly flushed cheeks.

_How insensitive can you get, Gray?_ Gray thought to himself as guilt started to well up on him. He just wanted to comfort Lucy, that's true, but being insensitive as he is, Gray just spat out ridiculous comments without thinking it through. Mira is always the victim and now it's Lucy. A hurting and in denial Lucy. Very good timing, smart-mouth.

"Lucy, I swear I'm not. I'm really sorry," he said lowering down his voice.

Sensing his sincerity, Lucy stopped walking and with brows furrowed, she heaved a deep sigh which she seems to be doing a lot lately, and headed to her bed, lying face down. "Okay, Gray, I accept your apology. Just.. just please leave me alone for now," she said in her muffled voice.

Gray however is as hard-headed as Natsu and instead of heading to the door, he walked to the bed, grabbed the chair he was sitting before Lucy had woken up and sat back there again looking at the blonde who was sprawled on her bed. "No. I know you need company. I'm sorry for being so insensitive, Lucy," he said quietly.

Lucy turned to face him. "I'm sorry, too," she said. Tears start rolling down her eyes that made Gray wince. He would take a very moody and ready-to-kill-someone Lucy and Erza than have them crying. He's just not good at dealing with crying girls, especially Lucy and Erza. "Lucy.."

"Yeah, I know this is stupid," Lucy mumbled bringing her face again to her pillow. "_I_ am stupid."

Maybe I would skin Natsu alive the next time I see him, Gray thought. His morbid thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lucy spoke again.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Gray."

"Lucy, you know you're like a sister to me and.. well, I care about you, as well as Erza and Mirajane and Levy. I'm sure everyone in the guild is, too—"

_But not Natsu_, Lucy thought to herself and instantly shook the thought away.

"—so, don't go thinking you're not special in the guild."

How did he know exactly what I feel? Lucy thought. It seems that Gray is not as dense as he looks. Of course, he's not Natsu at all. _Why do I always bring him up?_

Lucy turned again to Gray this time with a smile on her face. Ah, better. "Well, well. Who knew that the great Gray Fullbuster is one heck of a good pep talker?"

At this, Gray blushed and looked at her like she was being ridiculous. "Shut it, Lucy."

She laughed a genuine laugh and she missed it. Lucy never knew it was such a long time before she laughed like this. "Thank you, Gray."

* * *

><p>After that night of talking to Gray until they fell asleep, Lucy felt a lot better probably because of his company or because of his comforting words that she is indeed needed and cared for in the guild. Either way, she felt happy and so much better than last week. Probably, she had moved on, she thought positively. Not until the pink-haired dragon slayer started to talk and be around her again. And she thought wrong.<p>

February 14. Valentine's Day. But instead of going out on a date with a handsome prince, she's currently stuck in some bush somewhere in Magnolia with a pink-haired idiot constantly dragging her around town as they keep on stalking a white-haired mage. She tried to recall what had happened before she was pulled out of her talk with Mirajane and.. Ah..

~0~

"_Mira-san, what are you going to do today?" Lucy asked as she sat on her usual seat looking so cheerful._

_A white-haired beauty looked at her with that cheerful smile again. "Ara, Lucy. Well, if you ask me, I would have the same routine again: serving here in the guild's bar. I don't have much work other than that though. Why do you ask?"_

"_Really? Well, I just thought you have something nice to do since it's Valentine's Day and all and you're a model and you probably have a lot of date calls," Lucy asked._

"_Nah, not really. How about you? Don't you have a date? I'm sure many have probably asked you out?"_

_Lucy had to roll her eyes. Mira-san is being humble again, she thought. "No, I don't have."_

"_Well, that's great!"_

"_What?" Lucy sat up from her seat when Mira clapped her hands._

"_I mean, Natsu might have something for you. In that case, he doesn't have to worry for your other appointments."_

"_Oh puh-lease, Mira-san. Enough of that Natsu and me pair up," Lucy turned back to her lazy mode and wished to all holy beings that Mirajane for once would stop her from bugging her about Natsu. She's still trying to move on, you know. "He doesn't like me the way you think he likes me." Then she mumbled under her breath that she thought only she could hear. "Besides, Lisanna's come back. He probably has a surprise for _her_ though."_

"_Oh? I don't think so," Mira gave her a knowing smile._

_Before Lucy could protest, the guild's door burst open and the pink haired dragon slayer they were talking about entered with his higher than usual vigorousness._

"_LUUCCYYYYY!"_

"_Oh god, here we go again. I don't think this would be a very nice day to me," Lucy cringed at the thought of what could be the reason for the dragon slayer's excitement. She thought of heading for the guild's doors and run for it. Knowing Natsu, he has the weirdest and most hilarious idea of having fun. Plus, she's trying to avoid him. Before Lucy could think of getting away from him, she felt Natsu's strong grasp on her wrists as he tries to pull her off from her seat. "Lucy! C'mon! I got to do something!"_

"_And what's that got to do with me? If it's not a mission, then I'm out," Lucy said stubbornly. What's with him anyway? It's still 9:30 in the morning and all he tries to be is a pesky little moron at this time of the day. And it's even Valentine's Day!_

"_It's a mission! A life and death situation kind of mission!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_C'MON! WE DON'T HAVE TO WASTE TIME!"_

_Before she could cling to the bar's table, Lucy was pulled by the dragon slayer fiercely not minding if her joints had become disengaged by the forceful pull. All Lucy could remember before she saw the blur of the guild's doors was Mira's hearty laughter and yelling, "Have a nice date!"_

~0~

And now she's stuck behind the bushes looking more like Juvia but is far worse than her because now, Lucy is stalking a _girl_ for Mavis' sakes.

"Lucy, could you move a bit. It's starting to get a little crowdy in here."

The said girl glared at the pink-haired boy that said that who is currently peeping behind the bushes looking like a total pervert. "Luucyy, move over…"

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Natsu immediately panicked and pulled Lucy covering her mouth with his right hand pressing her against his well-defined chest. The latter was taken by surprise and was red all over before she knew it. Either it was because of the tightness of Natsu's grip and she can hardly breathe or if it was their _very_ close contact that Lucy now looks like a tomato, she doesn't care anymore. Good thing, Natsu's on her back and he can't see her blushing madly.

Before Lucy could protest to Natsu to let go of her, the latter however, immediately pushed her away that Lucy almost fell head first on the ground.

"L-Lucy.. you weirdo.."

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?"

Panicking again, Natsu scrambled but this time he was not touching Lucy as if he was afraid to make contact with her. "Shhh!"

"Why do I have to be here with all your idiotic glory?"

After pausing for a grand total of five seconds from which the blonde girl is currently giving off a scary aura, Natsu looked straight to her eyes (her scary aura stopping immediately) and said, "Because you're my friend. This is very important to me and I need you to be here with me."

Natsu said those words really dead serious that Lucy doesn't know how to react with what he said. She was torn between two important things that have been running in her mind the moment he said those. She has come to a realization that she is as important to him as his life and yet this.._stalking_ is also as important as much. So he's really serious with Lisanna.

"W-Well.." Lucy stuttered. "Since you put it that way.." She was talking to him and herself as well.

"You're just the best, Lucy!"

"I know," she muttered absently then she frantically pushed him away since after her muttering he grabbed her and pulled her into another bone-crushing hug.

"Look! Lisanna's moving again.." she said to get him distracted.

"C'mon!" and he grabbed her by the wrist and they hid behind another bush again as Lisanna stopped in a boutique. It was as if she was looking for something. Maybe she was looking for a gift for Natsu, Lucy thought.

"Natsu, this is practically stupid," Lucy complained again through gritted teeth. She thinks it was _nice_ and all for Natsu to be liking Lisanna but stalking is just..so un-Natsu like. Does it mean he's willing to change just for her? Wow, that's…sweet and..a little absurd. "I mean why don't you just go up to her and confess already that you like her?"

"To the one I l-like? N-no! It's not that easy since she's my friend and all, you know," Natsu stuttered and then turned away from her again as he looked at the white haired girl who was by now looking at the shelves filled with stuffed toys. "And..well.." he said in an undertone.

_Well, ain't that the truth, buddy._

Sighing, Lucy leaned back on the nearest tree she could find. She looked at the pink-haired who was fumbling about his place and peeping as if his life depended on it. Well, he's her best friend and should best friends in these situations just pat their best friend's back, give encouraging words and be happy about it, right? Still looking at the crouching figure in front of her and then to her other friend who was not very far away she could actually hear her voice as she conversed with the saleslady beside the shelves and mused at how Natsu and Lisanna indeed look good together. Then he ripped her out of her thoughts when he suddenly turned back at her. "And besides, this is more fun and creative compare to the conventional way of confessing, don't you think?" He was grinning that wide 6-year old grin of his again that made Lucy's eyes soften and flashed back a gentle smile at him.

"Yeah, you're actually a genius to think of this," she admitted and she was not regretful that she said those words when Natsu's goofy face lit up with her praise. "To think that the_ densest_ person I know can actually do this. Well, I never thought I'd live to see this day so I might as well watch the progress," she smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu scowled at her but she just shrugged at him.

For a fleeting moment, she wants to say that he's too dense that he couldn't even _feel_ her feelings to him but by better judgment, she decided against it—strongly. As if to spare her from answering, they heard a soft rumbling of grasses from behind them. They were hidden behind large trees on their back and bushes on the front—it was a perfect spot for hiding and stalking.

Lucy turned back and waited for someone to emerge from the trees. She was caught off guard when a raven-haired man stumbles out of the little clearing, all red in the face and half naked _again_.

"Gray?" Lucy muttered under her breath clearly at what does their team mate doing in such a secluded place. Just then, much to Lucy's surprise again, a blue-haired woman emerged from the trees the same direction where Gray had emerged. "Juvia? " Then she gasped as a realization hit her. _Gray and Juvia?_

"What the-"

Lucy turned to her left to see Natsu looking at Gray and Juvia's direction forgetting the white haired girl he was stalking. "What are they doing there?" Natsu said as Lucy immediately put a hand over his mouth out of impulse. A wrong move that made Lucy had a sharp intake of air as his lips made a contact on her palm. Immediately pulling away her hand as if she was electrocuted (she was wondering if she really was), she placed a finger on her lips. "SH!" she managed to say even with her probably red face.

"W-Why are you following me, Juvia?" Gray had said a little annoyed but a little curious.

"Juvia wants to hand this to Gray-sama personally.." Juvia said red faced and bowed down as she handed a neatly wrapped box towards the spluttering ice mage.

"W-What is that?"

"Today is Valentine's Day, Gray-sama and Juvia thinks—no, wants—to give Gray-sama a piece of her heart.."

"WHAT? Y-you.." He was flabbergasted at what the girl had said to him. Then there was curiosity on his face. "You ripped your heart? How is it possible when you're still alive? What magic have you done?" He asked curiously _and _his face was dead serious.

"Have you heard that, Lucy? I wonder if you can do that. You _have_ to give me your heart if you do. I want to know what a human heart looks like."

At this, Lucy practically deadpanned with her mouth hanging open. _This_ is the reason why Natsu and Gray are both alike. They're just too damn dense even with the things he said to him one week ago.

"I think your heart is different though. Maybe it looks like a black stone or something as hard as that. Happy mentioned you most probably have a hard black heart. I don't know if it's healthy but Lucy maybe you should see a doctor or something.."

"Natsu.." Lucy's voice started to get dangerous.

"No, Gray-sama. Juvia was.. " Giving up, she hung her head and just shoved the box a little on the ice mage's face. "Open it, Gray-sama. I hope you'll be glad with this."

A little reluctantly, Gray received the box and his brows raised as he opened it to reveal a bar of chocolate with his full body picture was pasted on the cover of the chocolate. "Er.."

"Taste it, Gray-sama."

He obliged with a little hesitation but when he chewed on the chocolate, he was practically satisfied and was now munching on it happily. "This is better than Lucy's."

"Why you ungrateful little worm!" Lucy hissed behind the bushes.

At that, Juvia blushed even more and suddenly dragged the dumbfounded ice mage out into the woods and screaming like, "Juvia wants Gray-sama to pick a wedding dress for Juvia!" before they disappeared out of sight.

"That's what you get for giving the pervert a chocolate. Why do you have to give him one in the first place?" Natsu scowled even though he was given one too.

Lucy, still pissed at Gray for being an insensitive and ungrateful little bastard that he is, gladly glared at Natsu who immediately cringed in fear. "Because: One, because he's my friend-"

"_I'm_ your _bestfriend_."

"-two, he have helped me last time-"

"I'm _always_ helping you whenever I can."

"—and three, he gave me an advice and I really owe him that big time."

"Well—WHAT?"

Lucy looked at the gaping Natsu confusedly. "What do you mean what?"

"Advice? That ice pole actually gave you an advice? For his stupid frozen brain, it's kinda hard to believe," Natsu said deep in thought.

"I think Gray is NOT stupid," Lucy said her voice considerably bitter. _Compared to you, that is._

Natsu suddenly looked up to her looking mad. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him, I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh really? It seems to me that you _are_ defending him!"

Lucy felt a vein popped in her forehead. "What is it to you if indeed I am defending him?"

"Well, I'm your best friend and you're supposed to be on my side not his!" Natsu looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

That stopped Lucy. But not because she was touched or something. No. she's mad at the dragon slayer. Really mad. She's had it. "This is pointless. I'm going home." She moved to stand up but an iron grip pulled her back down. Real hard that she landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow! WHAT'S WITH YOU, NATSU!"

"Don't leave me here, Lucy!"

"Whatever, I'm going home." She couldn't stay much longer. She stood up and felt another grip on her wrist but this time she slapped it away rather forcefully. "Don't!" she paused still trying to calm her nerves, "Don't try to stop me, Natsu." Then she looked ahead and luckily, Lisanna's back was on them carrying a teddy bar. "Go ahead and tell her already before it's too late."

Lucy turned her back to the confused and desperate-looking dragon slayer, tears starting to form on the corners of her eyes. She was shocked and annoyed however as she felt another tight grip around her right wrist as she was pulled by Natsu away from their hiding place. "N-Natsu! Where are you going? Let go of me!"

"NO!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed frantically as he dragged her by the wrist, making a commotion on the road. Everyone's eyes were on them that Lucy thought she just wants to crawl under a hole or just disappear at that very instant. They seemed to be heading towards the store where they saw Lisanna who had just went out of the store at that time. The moment the white-haired girl saw Natsu harshly groping Lucy's wrist, her eyes grew large as ping pong balls and let out a soft gasp.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called to her ignoring the accusing stare that Lisanna is giving him.

Lucy didn't see Lisanna glaring at Natsu since she was busy looking away from them, suddenly having a weird interest on the stones and bushes on the side of the store. Why does the idiot need her to be there when he confesses to Lisanna?

"Natsu? What are you doing? You're hurting Lucy!"

"But-"

Before Natsu could protest, Lisanna dragged him (as well as Lucy as Natsu has a firm grip on her) away from the store and looked for a private place just for the three of them.

"What was that for?" Lucy suddenly burst when they were out of everybody's sight. She was itching to yell at the two love birds for constantly dragging her around town when all she wants to do is to go home and forget about what might happen after this.

"Natsu what are you doing? Why.. why are you dragging Lucy around?" Lisanna asked at Natsu who has still his brows crossed.

"What shall I do with _her_?" Natsu yelled in frustration pointing a finger towards Lucy's nose.

The two girls just stared at him with confusion. They were silent for a few more seconds to process what the heck is happening.

Then Lucy broke the silence, unable to contain much longer as she shove Natsu's finger away from her face. If Natsu can't say it, then she would do it for him. "Lisanna, Natsu likes you."

Lisanna looked at Lucy. Then at Natsu. Then back at Lucy. And at Natsu again. Then suddenly, she snorted that made Lucy raise a delicate brow at the fact that Lisanna _snorted_.

"Cut it, Lisanna. I want you to help me. Not _snort_ at me," Natsu said his voice lowering a little and his face showing a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I just—" Lisanna said and tried so much to stop herself from laughing when he saw the look on her friend's face. "Well, what is it you need help, Natsu?"

"Lucy's being stubborn!" Natsu complained at Lisanna looking like a five-year old telling hr mother to scold his playmate for him.

"Wait," Lucy interrupted. Even though she's confused, she was more surprised at Lisanna's reaction upon her announcement. "Don't you believe me, Lisanna? Well, for starters, he was following you since this morning. But I think it's more appropriate to call it stalking."

Lisanna shot back a confused glance again at Natsu. Now this was what Lucy expected. Natsu shot back an odd look at Lisanna as if he's just doing the obvious. He said, "But you said to follow you, didn't you?"

The white haired mage froze. And then when she had seemed to recover, she slapped her forehead. "Natsu, you don't have to take it literally. When I said 'follow me', I was saying you follow my advice!"

"…Oh."

Just then, Lisanna sighed and then handed Natsu the paper bag that she was holding. "So, now just do it. NOW!"

She seemed to turn scary that Lucy herself flinched despite the confusion and just stared at her as Lisanna gave them a wave and smiled at them before she stalked off and went out of the 'scene'.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she tore her eyes away from where Lisanna had disappeared and then turned to Natsu to see the latter looking at her rather oddly. "N-Natsu?"

This was getting all too creepy, she thought. He started to charge forward that scared the hell out of her. She backed a few steps away from him but Natsu still continues on walking forward. "H-Hey.. what do you want?"

Lucy then went as stiff as a board as Natsu caught up on her and grabbed her by the shoulders as he peered down his face coming dangerously close to hers. "Lucy," he said softly his intense gaze as if he was suspicious at her or something made the girl cringe.

"Y-Yes?" she managed to squeak as the space between their faces started to thin.

He remained silent as his onyx eyes continued to stare back at her chocolate brown ones and his rough hands grasp her thin shoulders. Then out of nowhere, he blurted out. "I like you."

It was Lucy's turn to become silent. Then her eyes looked down seeing that she can't lower her head or they might result in a nasty head bang. "What prank are you trying to pull, Natsu?" she asked her voice lowering.

"I'm not joking!" Natsu said.

Lucy scoffed then pulled herself away from him. "Whatever."

Then she felt strong hands pull her on the waist and before she could register what was happening, she felt someone's lips crashed onto hers. Her still open eyes went wide as a ruffled pink mane and a scarf obstructed her view and even in her panicked and shocked state, she immediately grasped the situation. Her thoughts however suddenly became muddled as the weird yet good sensation came over to her. Natsu Dragneel is kissing her? Ah, she might be dreaming coz this is so good to be true. Then she felt Natsu's kiss deepened. Yep, she's definitely dreaming, she concluded to herself as the butterflies in her stomach did back flips. Wait, can butterflies do back flips? Ah, screw it.

Feeling the need to breathe, they synchronically pulled away from each other both red on the faces. Still panting, Lucy said, "W-What was that for?"

Though still red, Natsu shot her a hurt look, "Because you don't believe me."

"I thought you like Lisanna?"

"I do. I mean she's a friend and all. She was the first one I talked about it."

Lucy seemed to be confused a lot of times in the past few minutes. And it was all thanks to the pink-haired idiot in front of her. "Could you just tell me everything and _quit_ confusing me?"

Natsu, still giving her an odd look, exhaled and began talking. "I told Lisanna everything. About how I was getting confused and frustrated upon feeling something odd whenever I'm with you. We spend time together talking about what it means and what am I supposed to do. Well, she said.."

"What does she said?" Lucy tried to ignore her own face reddening as she noted Natsu just mirroring her own.

"She said that I might be in love with you."

"…"

"She was so happy about it and congratulated me. It kinda annoyed me though. It was as if she thought I was not capable of doing that. I'm not that stupid, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu growled at her while she just shrugged for a reply. Trying to ignore her insults, he continued. "Then she told me to confess to you today. Lisanna said I have to give you this teddy bear and ask you if you would want to be my girl friend. That's the plan. And that's the reason why I want you to come with me. I'm insisting but you're just too stubborn to get away from me, you weirdo!"

Lucy felt her world spinning. If this is a dream, she would never ever dare to wake up, she thought.

"And then I saw you the other week with that man wearing glasses. I told Lisanna about it and from what I described, she said you two were dating," Natsu continued, hurt lacing his voice. "I felt something weird and uncomfortable and told Lisanna about it and from which she concluded that I'm jealous. And then I was about to crash in your house the next day since I missed you and I want to see you so badly. But I saw you with Gray and it looked as if you were talking about something so serious. I know that if I just crash in, you might get mad at me and not talk to me again. "

Tears started to cloud her eyes as Natsu casted a look on the ground and kicked a pebble away that was near his right foot. "Lucy, you don't like me, do you?"

She slowly approached him and pulled his scarf towards making him droop down on her. This action took Natsu by surprise and was even more surprised to see tears leaking out of Lucy's eyes. Their noses connected and Lucy smiled through her tears, surprising and confusing Natsu even more.

"What made you think that, dolt?" she said. Lucy was trying so hard not to burst out in front of him everything she went through just because she thought he just dumped her even as a best friend. She wanted to make him feel what she feels about him just to let him know that he doesn't need to worry about making her his as she would willingly give herself to him.

"You mean.."

"I mean what I mean, Natsu," she smiled at him. "Geez, you're so dense."

"Speak for yourself," Natsu said this time grinning back at her, their nose still connected.

"I'm not like you," Lucy defended herself.

"But I like you." Then Natsu laughed. "No, that's wrong. I love you."

"Do I need to answer back?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, it's not fair-"

He was cut in when Lucy completely closed the space that was between their lips. This time, both of them are smiling through the kiss, not minding if they look like two big idiots kissing while grinning. All that matters is the two of them – nothing else.

When they pulled away, Natsu handed her the bag that he was holding which contained the stuffed toy that Lisanna bought for him which was actually a gift for Lucy. "Can you be my girl friend?"

Sweet. Having Valentine's Day as their anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mazuma Tadashi - i just made that one up! the name, that is. since he's a charachter in Mashima's Fairy Tail special chapter. ;)<strong>

**AAAAND it's done!**

**I don't mind receiving constructive criticisms. Point out anything that you find wrong.. Don't hesitate.**

**And i must admit.. I'm not really good at describing kissing scenes.. *blush* (oh well, in my dreams coz i don't blush easily. heck! i hardly even blush! what's wrong with my cheeks?)**

**Please do this crazy idiot a little favor and tell me what you think about it.. XD**


End file.
